


【日向牧】晚安，月亮

by Stream1206



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream1206/pseuds/Stream1206





	【日向牧】晚安，月亮

日向纪久的一天是从上午十点开始的。

艰难地下床，去厨房启动微波炉，然后去盥洗室洗漱。回到厨房时，早餐刚刚加热好。品尝完恋人的爱心早餐，他会把餐具扔进洗碗机。

作为社团的首领，他当然很自由。非重大的社团活动，他并不需要亲自参与。白天大部分时间里，他会躺在沙发上，慢慢翻看牧留在那里的书。

牧喜欢同时阅读好几本书，然后用书签标记自己的阅读进度。通过记下书签的位置，然后对比它们的位置变动，日向总能准确定位出牧最近看的那一本。他会翻到夹着书签的那一页，把书签取出来，然后把书盖在自己的脸上。

他的鼻尖抵在书上，闻到浓浓墨香。他惬意地闭上眼睛，让牧的气息伴着书香把自己带入梦中。

如果傍晚空闲，他会去牧负责的片区转悠，运气好的话，还会在路上见到出外勤的牧。

有一次，他看到牧在路上发传单。太阳毒辣，牧的衬衫被汗水浸透，紧贴于他的背上。于是他走过去，“给我一摞。”

牧转过身，惊讶看着他，“你怎么来了，我在上班，别闹。”

“你不是在派传单吗？我是路过的人啊，把你剩下的传单都派给我，你就可以收工了。”

“……不能这样的…我不知道怎么跟你解释…反正我最多只能给你一张。”

“一定要一张张地派？那我帮你一起派吧。”日向从牧的手里抢过一叠传单。

“了解一下吧。”日向学着牧刚刚的样子，把传单塞给路人。

世上有一些人是绝对无法从事服务业的，日向纪久无疑就位列其中。从他嘴里说出的“了解一下”，既缺乏朝气、也缺乏诚意。牧发传单时会弯腰双手把传单递给他人，而日向是粗暴地把传单往别人怀里塞。路人被他的无礼吓一跳，但是看他一身的不良气场，又不敢发作。

“够了够了！”牧冲过去，从他手里抢回传单抢，“不麻烦你了，你去那边的咖啡馆坐一下，我完成工作就来找你。”

“我是想帮你啊，你要把我赶跑吗？”日向皱着眉头看着牧。

牧又好气又好笑，“你再继续帮我，我就要被投诉了啊！”

日向的五官还是皱在一起，像一只忘记被采摘的老橘子。牧左右看看，确定旁边没有同事，便凑到他耳边小声说，“你乖乖去旁边等我，晚上给你做大餐，你指定食材。”

日向耸了耸肩，慢悠悠地转过身，故意在他的腰上捏了一下。

那晚过后，牧的腮帮子酸了三天。

日向最喜欢的是周末。他们在床上相拥到自然醒，然后在晨晖中断断续续地接吻。吻得累了，他们继续入睡，醒来后，又继续吻。牧的两片薄唇，对日向而言是如同罂粟般让人上瘾的存在。仅仅是触碰他的唇，都会让自己的身体被电流穿过。

他用各种方式和牧那充满魔力的嘴唇接触，他先用舌尖描摹唇弓的形状，然后开始舔舐他的唇瓣，那上面像被洒满了白砂糖，他贪婪地舔了一遍又一遍，直到他的唇上布满自己的唾液。他收起舌头，用自己干燥的唇压抵他湿滑的唇，像海绵一样把他唇上的唾液擦干。

他再次伸舌，撬开牧的双唇，用舌头数着他的牙齿，牧的滑舌会缠上来，他们的舌头绞缠，越绞越紧，牙齿碰撞牙齿，发出咯咯的声音，嘴唇互相挤压，感官麻痹得再也分不清那一片是自己的唇。呼吸越来越重，口腔发出滋滋的水声，喉咙挤出模糊的呻吟，大脑陷入空白，全身血液奔涌。在唇齿舌的极致狂欢中，一串串唾液从嘴角淌下，沾湿枕头，而他们浑然不觉。

 

***

“我要参加客户的答谢会，你晚上自己出去吃饭哦。”

日向焦躁地看着牧发给自己的最后一条消息。已经快晚上九点了，牧还没回来，发给他的消息也石沉大海。

他终于沉不住气拨通了牧的电话，嘟、嘟、嘟…电话接通了，电话那头一片喧闹。

“牧？牧？你在哪里？”

“……”

日向心焦如焚，几乎是吼出了声，“你出什么事了？”

电话那头传来一个陌生的声音，“你好？请问是哪位？”

“我是牧凌太的男朋友。你是哪位？你把他怎么了？”

对方沉默了一下，“我是牧的同事。他喝醉了。”

“你们这是什么破工作？为什么要喝酒喝到这么晚？你们地点在哪里？我马上来接他。”

电话那头说了一个地址。日向连道谢都没有说，抓起车钥匙就往楼下冲。

他在一家居酒屋门口看到了烂醉如泥的牧，一个高大的男人搀扶着他。他觉得心脏揪痛了一下，那个男人，是牧的前男友。

他因为痛楚和愤怒而开始全身发颤，他摔了车门，大步流星地走过去。那人的手放在牧的腰上，牧的脑袋挨着那人的肩膀，一阵钝痛碾压过他的身体。他上前拉住牧的手，牧倒入了他的怀里，他侧过头，给了牧一个缠绵的长吻。

依依不舍地放开牧时，他对上了旁边的人瞠目结舌的模样。他不打算跟他说话，扶着牧准备上车。

“牧快要调回总部了，他是今天答谢会的主角，客户都很欣赏他，所以喝得多了一点。”牧的前男友在他身后解释。

日向瞥了他一眼，“我不关心缘由，我只在乎你们任由他被灌成这样。”

“你当然可以不关心了。牧付出了很多心血把这一带的客户关系搞好，他一个人完成了三个人的业绩，他因为去年成绩太差被下放到这里，凭自己的努力又得到升迁的机会。”

武川面无表情地继续说下去，“他为什么去年状态那么糟糕，为什么会被总部下放，你也不关心吧。他那么努力，以一个成熟社会人的自觉迎接一切难题，你不理解，也不关心。我知道了，晓得了。”

他恨恨地瞪了日向一眼，拂袖而去。

日向低下头，看着怀中的牧。他睡得安宁又甜蜜。

***

被车上的冷风一吹，牧似乎清醒了一些。“日向…日向…”他躺在后座，像猫咪撒娇一样轻声叫着他。

“我们马上到家了。”日向回头看了他一眼，温柔地回应。

下了车，日向把牧搀扶上楼梯。牧把头埋进他的脖子，伸出舌头轻轻地舔他。

“好痒…牧，不要。”日向被舔得全身酥麻。牧充耳不闻，开始舔他的下巴，甜丝丝又凉飕飕的。

日向打开大门，把牧送入盥洗室。他小心地让牧扶着洗手池，然后回阳台拿毛巾。

拿好毛巾进门时，日向被他的举动吓了一跳。牧正贴着洗手池前的镜子，伸出舌头舔着镜子里的人。当他伸出鲜红的舌头时，镜子里的人也照做，他舔着这个人的舌头，这个人也正舔着他。冰凉透滑的触感非常新鲜，他就这样和镜中人如饥似渴地舌吻着。

日向忙把牧扯到自己怀里，“傻瓜，你今天到底喝了多少啊。”

虽然牧吻的是镜子中的自己，但他心底仍然又酸又涩，不是滋味，他低头小声地叮嘱着怀中的牧：“你不可以吻别人，知道吗？只能吻我，只能和日向纪久接吻。懂吗？”

牧嗔笑着重复，“只能…和日向纪久…接吻。”日向亲了一下他的脸颊作为奖励，把他抱到床上，然后拿湿毛巾给他擦拭脸和脖子。

“我知道了，你工作很努力很辛苦。我也知道，是我害你被下放到营业部的。但是，你也该量力而为啊，喝这么多，如果没有我，谁把你…”他脑海中浮现出那位前男友的身影，他忽然想到，如果他没有去接牧，牧最后可能就糊里糊涂地跟那个人走了。于是他的胸口涨得发痛，咬住牙齿不再说话。

牧迷迷糊糊地张开眼睛，看着他沉浸在忧郁中的脸。然后牧坐起来，搂住他的脖子开始吻他。

牧的吻是解决一切问题的良药，一触碰到他的双唇，日向马上就像被施了咒语一样，痛苦消散，心醉神迷，他将毛巾扔到一边，双手扶着牧的脑袋进一步加深这个吻。

他们吻得难分难解，很快就大汗淋漓。“做吗？”日向在喘息中挤出了这句话，牧发出一声呻吟。他将这视作同意，于是他一边继续吻他，一边伸手向床头去拿润滑液。

牧挣脱了他的吻，身子向下滑，掀开了他的上衣，一只手按揉着日向的乳头，同时把他的另一个乳头含入嘴里。

原本细小发软的乳头在牧的指尖按摩中变硬，慢慢挺立起来。他的另一个乳头被牧湿润的口腔包围，被牧又舔又咬，他不禁扭动起身体躲避，殊不知反而让牧加深了手上和口中的力度。

“再挑逗我，你会后悔的。”这句话与其说是对牧讲的，不如说是自言自语。他扯下牧的裤子，拿过润滑液，用三根手指先行探路。

牧马上就扭动腰身呻吟起来。日向不再踌躇，把两人的衣服脱个精光，他分开牧的大腿，抬起他的膝盖，让他的双腿被折叠，脚后跟贴着他的臀部。

在这样的姿势下，日向清晰地看见了自己要去赴云雨之约的地方。那是一条黑暗的隧道，洞口一张一缩，展示出无限的渴求。

日向的视线从洞口往上，看见细密的黑色丛林，朝天翘起的巨大柱体，平滑的腹地，硬挺的两颗粉色肉粒，然后是一片从胸前延伸到牧脸蛋的粉红色。在牧白皙的皮肤下，涨潮的红色昭示着他的血液正在血管中沸腾奔涌。牧的脸上是一片催情的红，他喘着粗气，眼睛里全是色欲。

“求我。”日向伸出一根手指，在洞口探了一下，然后在隧道想要吞没他之前，极速撤离。牧全身都开始发抖，洞口溢出了半透明的液体，似乎隧道内正在洪水泛滥。

“求你…”牧咬着嘴唇说。

日向摇摇头。“不是这样求。”他俯下身子，贴着牧的皮肤，他感到牧的下身急切地想要贴近自己的分身，想要吞没它。他故意把分身往上一挪，让牧能感受到他，却又无法接近它。

他伸出手臂抱住牧，在他耳边说，“求我，求我进来。”

如果牧是在清醒状态，此时他早已被踹下床了。但是眼前的牧醉得一塌糊涂，酒精削弱了他的意志力，让他呈现出一种平时绝对不会呈现的精虫上脑的状态。日向是个善于把握机会的人，如果牧是一面多棱镜，那么他今天必须把他没见过的几面全部看一遍。

“求你…求你…进来…”牧断断续续地说。

“进来？进哪里？进去干嘛呢？”日向在牧耳边吐着气。

“进来，我的下面…”牧的脸色由于羞耻而越来越红。

日向拨弄着自己的分身，让他在洞口轻擦而过，就像一列因为轨道分岔而走错路的列车。

牧的腹部以下开始剧烈颤动，他虚弱地叫了出来。“进来！快点！我想要你！”

日向长长地吐了一口气，他的列车车头驶入了隧道口，隧道急切地上下扭动，想让他穿入，而他执拗地停在了洞口。“你想要谁呢？”他咬牙逼退自己汹涌的欲望，紧盯着牧已经失神的脸。

“我要日向、我要日向纪久…我想要日向纪久…”

“你想要我干什么？”听见自己的名字出现在牧满布肉欲的呐喊中，日向的意志也快要失守。

“我要你干我，要你插进来…用力、插透…呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

日向听得红了眼，他挺直腰杆直捣黄龙，一下深入到最深处。黑暗而潮湿的隧道紧紧含住了他，他抵入隧道尽头，几乎把墙面的砖块都抖落。快感让他晕头转向，汗水滴落到牧的腹部。

牧双眼通红地看着他，“再来，嗯…再来一次。”

日向依言拔出了分身，然后再一次横冲直撞地捣入深处。牧的额发已被汗水完全打湿，他双眼已无法聚焦，空洞地望向天花板，两片薄唇不受控制地颤动，“再来…日向…再来…”

日向拥住他，一下一下地撞击着他的臀部，皮肉相碰、噼啪作响，尽管意识已经半游离在天外，但他还是紧紧地盯着牧的表情。他半张开嘴，满脸通红，有唾液从他的嘴角淌下，日向一边继续身下的动作，一边凑上前为他舔掉。牧又开始吻他，吻着吻着，变成了半舔半咬。

日向开始咬他，像一只依恋主人的小狗，因为爱得太满，所以希冀物证。即使痛得倒吸冷气，即使落下满身痕迹，牧也没有阻止过他。

他咬着牧的后颈，牧发出了亢奋的低吟。然后他感到自己的耳廓被牧含住，牧的两片软唇一下一下地抿着他的耳尖，然后开始往他的耳道吹入热气。“日向…日向…ひゅうが…”

从头皮贯穿到脚尖的电流让日向终于也呻吟出了声，他全身痉挛，龟头突突连跳了好几次，精液喷涌而出，淹没了隧道尽头。

日向全身酥软无力，瘫倒在牧身上。他撑起自己的上半身，看着牧，牧却又伸出小腿缠住他的腰，把他的下身往自己的方向压，他喃喃地说，“还要…还要…”

“我看你是要把我榨干。”嘴上这么说着，日向又俯下身开始吻他。一碰到牧的嘴唇，他就知道，他愿意永远沉沦在这欲海中。

缠绵了半宿，牧终于沉沉睡去，日向帮他把遮住眼睛的头发撩到耳后，吻了一下他的睫毛。

晚安，群星。晚安，我的月亮。


End file.
